1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of bag holders, and, more particularly, relates to portable bag holders which maintain the bag in an open condition so that items can be easily deposited in the bag.
2. Description of Related Art
Bag holders are known to exist which hold a bag in a stationary, open position. The simplest of these would be a trash can which receives a bag as a liner in an attempt to keep the internal walls of the trash can clean to reduce the frequency of cleaning needed. This, however, is not the purpose or structure of the present invention. Also, holders are known which comprise wire frames which receive a bag and hold it open for leaf disposal purposes.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,086,022; 5,718,400; 5,016,844; and 4,940,201 are representative of holders for bags which are known to exist.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,022 provides a xe2x80x9cShoulder-Mounted Trash Bag Holderxe2x80x9d which utilizes an interlocking dual ring and a shoulder strap for transport of a bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,400 provides a xe2x80x9cTrash Bag Holder With Handlexe2x80x9d which employs a frame and handle member for transport of a bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,201 provides a xe2x80x9cYard Plastic Bag Holderxe2x80x9d utilizing a vertical bag support post which is driven into the ground to hold the bag stationary in a vertical position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,844 provides an xe2x80x9cOpen Top Trash Bag Holderxe2x80x9d having ground engaging legs for supporting the trash bag at a selected location.
No solution is known to provide a simple, light-weight device which holds a bag open so as to be carried around by a person while being held on or against the person""s hip by one of the person""s hands, thus allowing the person to work with his free hand.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a bag holder which receives a bag in a manner such that the top of the bag is held in an open condition at all times.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bag holder which allows a person to have at least one hand free at all times to pick up material, litter, etc. to be deposited in the bag.
Additional advantages, features and objects of the present invention will become apparent through the description which follows, and is particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
According to the present invention, a bag holder is provided in the form of a hoop which receives a bag and holds the top of the bag open. The hoop includes a handle which extends inwardly from the hoop and to which cords are attached. Each cord has several spring clips connected along its length. When a bag is placed in the hoop, the top of the bag is draped over the hoop and the clips are attached to hold the bag to the hoop at various intervals.
The person will hold the hoop with one side of the hoop resting against the person""s hip or body, and the other side is held by the person""s hand, thereby positioning the bag conveniently with its top open for inserting trash or the like.